You'll Think of Me
by justwakeup
Summary: Songfic using the lyrics of Keith Urban. Keiko falls in love with someone else, and makes a mistake. Yuusuke is crushed and doesn't know how to move on.


Songfic using the song "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban, which is also known as the sweater song O.o read the lyrics and you'll understand. Please review! And flames are welcome [as they are funny to read XD]  
  
I woke up early this morning around 4 am,  
with the moon shinin' bright as headlights on the interstate.  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep,  
but thoughts us kept keeping me awake...  
  
Yuusuke Urameshi, age fourteen. But already life was ending. He couldn't believe it...how did this happen? He knew how it happened, it was that transfer student, Tsuki. He'd come to high school mid-year.  
  
"Okay, kids," The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Yoshiyoko, started, "New student today. Please welcome Shinomouri Tsuki." A boy with black hair and dark eyes stood before them, in glasses. He looked pretty confident, but not arrogent. His smile was friendly. To a point, he was the exact opposit of Yuusuke. He bowed.  
  
"Konichiwa, minna." He said, and the teacher smiled at the boys manners; already people were under his charm, and he was seated between Yuusuke and Keiko .  
"Hello, Shinmouri-san." Keiko said, "I'm Yukimura Keiko." Yuusuke sighed, great, he thought, another person for her to annoy. Though what he thought and what he felt were two diffrent things.  
  
"Thanks," Tsuki said, "But call me Tsuki, Yukimura-san. It feels like I'm a total stranger!" Well, Yuusuke thought, you pretty much are. They'd been dismissed for lunch, and Yuusuke usually ate with Keiko [for she usually had something good she'd share with him] but she was no where to be found. He saw the two girls Keiko usually hung out with.  
  
"Hey, chicks!" He called, and they looked rather frightened as he approched, "Where's Keiko?"  
  
"We d-don't know, Urameshi-kun, but please don't take our lunches!" The one with short hair and glasses wailed. Yuusuke clicked his tounge on the roof of his mouth and walked off. He saw Keiko and Tsuki sitting under a tree in what looked like a very heated discussion. He caught a few words like "Urameshi, boyfriend, and he's not?" He felt his face grow hot, as he saw Keiko shake her head at the obvious question. He saw Tsuki put his hand on Keiko's, and Keiko blushed. Get off her fool! He screamed in his mind, but forced himself to watch. He didn't slap him, as she didn't to Yuusuke, and she didn't pull out of his grasp. As she sat there, with a strange fluttery feeling in her heart, a feeling she didn't get with Yuusuke. When he'd said he wanted to grow old with her in the fight aginst Toguro, she'd felt surprise, but not this. Tsuki was kind, smart, and compassionate. Yuusuke would be so mad if he caught her like this, she said back in her mind, but something about Tsuki compelled her forward. She felt herself leaning forward, as did Tsuki. Keiko! Yuusuke's mind screamed, don't do it! Please! I love you! But the realization had come to late. Tsuki kissed Keiko, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms,  
I been trying my best to get along,  
but thats okay,  
there's nothing left to say...  
  
Yuusuke fell to pieces. Everything within him seemed to break, like glass, and rip into his skin, into his heart, into his mind. He sat on the grass in shock, unable to move, unable to breath. He was in so much pain and confusion, he couldn't think stright, and it took him a minute to register what had happened. It came back to him very harshly. Well in a nutshell, his mind said to him, this dork just basically swapt spit with your girlfriend. He couldn't finish school now, he wouldn't be able to be near either of them. Shakily, he let out his breath which he'd been holding for a while. He staggered off school grounds and made his way home. Tsuki looked at Keiko lovingly, and held her close.  
  
"Yukimura-san?" He breathed, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to come to my house after school?"  
  
Yuusuke sat in bed, stairing at the wall, and everything that happened seemed to project itself though his mind. Tsuki pulling Keiko into his arms, Keiko kissing him...the pain of realizing that the love he had for her would never be returned.  
  
Take your records, take your freedom.  
Take your memories, I don't need them.  
Take your space and all your reasons,  
but you'll think of me.  
Take your cat, and leave my sweater,  
'Cause we've got nothing left to weather.  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,  
But you'll think of me.  
  
Keiko walked into Tsuki's house, admiring the beauty of it. He poured her some soda, and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Do you live alone?" She asked curiously, and he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "My parents live far from the school, so I live on my own." She knew where this was going to lead. A teenage boy and girl at a house, alone. They had just made out prior to coming here, so it was obvious where this was going to go. But she didn't leave.  
  
"Keiko..." Tsuki asked nervously. She was so charmed by his innocence.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Would...would you have sex with me?" [no lemon parts, I swear] He asked, and though she was flustered by his forwardness, she agreed. He lead her up to his room.  
  
I went out driving tryin' to clear my head.  
Tried to sweep out all the rooms that my emotions left.  
Guess I'm feeling just a little tried of this.  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist.  
It seems the only thing I have left to forget,  
is not knowin' what we could've been...or what we should've been, so...  
  
Yuusuke knew what had happened. Later, he'd followed Keiko and Tsuki back to Tsuki's house, after school had ended. A few minutes after they had entered, he could hear Keiko's cries of pleasure. Part of him died right there. He couldn't go back home now, everything that he and Keiko could've been would play though his head non-stop. It was starting to get dark, and he walked though the town. He didn't know where else to go! Kuwabara would probably laugh at him, Kurama was on vacation with Shiori, and the thought of talking to Hiei was utterly laughable. He didn't know what to do, but he realized he had to face the pain. It was now or he'd keep putting it off for the rest of his life. Keiko wouldn't have him. He heard some kids laughing.  
  
"Tsuki did it this time." One said.  
  
"Yeah, he bagged a hot chick. To bad his 'love' doesn't last more then four minutes."  
  
Yuusuke realized what kind of a guy Tsuki was. But it was to late. Keiko had willingly chosen him, without even getting to know him.  
Back at Tsuki's house  
Tsuki roughly pushed Keiko off him after he emptied himself in her. She was quiet shocked, as his face wasn't the face she'd fallen in love with. He lit a cigerette, and sighed.  
  
"That was good, Keiko. Now you have to leave. I don't ever wanna see you again." He said calmly. She stared in shock.  
  
"Wha-what?" She asked, and he looked at her in disguste.  
  
"You heard me bitch. Your as loose as hell, and I don't wanna see you anymore." He said, taking another hit on his cig. She felt the tears fall as she quickly gathered her clothes and changed. She walked out, and saw Yuusuke across the street, going home.  
  
Take your records, take your freedom.  
Take your memories, I don't need them.  
Take your space and all your reasons,  
but you'll think of me.  
Take your cat, and leave my sweater,  
'Cause we've got nothing left to weather.  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,  
But you'll think of me.  
  
He sensed her, and turned around. He knows...she thought to herself, ashamed. There was no emotion on his face, and he turned and continued to walk home. I have no right to ask him, she thought, and turned sadly home. Yuusuke would've never done this to me...Yuusuke would've loved me. It would've been real. Walking home, Yuusuke realized that it wasn't him who'd lost, it was Keiko. She'd given up everything. Her pride, her virginity, herself. All to the wrong person. I can love someone who will love me back just as equeally, he thought, I can live my life knowing I didn't screw up.  
  
Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind, But don't worry, I'll be fine,  
I'm gonna be alright.  
While you're sleepin' with your pride,  
Wishing I could hold you tight,  
I'll be over you and on with my life.  
  
I can love someone else, he thought, seeing Botan jogg up to him. 


End file.
